Twelve Years of Sin
by drinkblacktea
Summary: Hermione Granger will do anything to keep her kids from unraveling the past she had left behind- especially the identity of their father, whom they have never even met. But, what happens when Draco Malfoy returns after leaving London twelve years ago? "Harry, he is no one's father! I'm the one who raised them!"
1. You Don't Belong, Malfoy!

Draco Malfoy gladly made his way down the large hall surrounded by desks, and doors, and cubicles, and people scattered about. His fine cut Italian robes, sleek hair and polished shoes- you could tell right away who he was, no doubt- even if he had returned after his extensive stay in Spain. Four thousand, three hundred and eighty three days. That was the last time he had actually stepped on British territory. His mother had literally dragged his father and him away from the chaos that erupted when everyone realized the famous Harry Potter was not, in fact-dead, but much, much alive.

His family decided to retreat into hiding, to finally exclude them from the chaos they helped to create. He was eighteen then, scared out of his wits on the outcome of the war, and confused on what to think on which side he was finally on. He had watched the foolish Dark Lord rise to power, watch him kill innocent people with different blood. He had watched people die for no good reason. That was what he hated the most about the past war-how blood affected the future on whether you would live or not. The war was for blood. Drunk with power and the thirst for innocent blood, the Dark Lord had failed. So the Malfoy family retreated. To Spain, where for twelve years, he would attempt to fix his monstrous temper and tampered fear.

Those twelve years, he would repeatedly be asked to date and to marry such ghastly women his mother would set him with. In those twelve years, he would still have that shit temper of his and he will still be the same. His father would also demand he take over the Malfoy Apothecary business. But, in those twelve years, he would realize that Spain was not his home, and that this war, gave him the opportunity to make his life _his_, and not his _parent's_. He would realize that for his age of twenty nine, he looked better and didn't need a woman. He realized his spiteful attitude will still linger because that's _who_ he is. And he will return to Britain because that was his home.

So, there he was, standing in front of a circular desk with an obnoxious secretary intern with a name tag _JANICE_ written on it. She would greet him with the scripted greeting, and ask of his name. But he does not answer with his name, but for a Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt with an angry expression. The secretary will stare for a moment before she would nod and quickly call for him.

The tall, lean looking wizard now stood, his elbow propped on the circulation desk as he waited for the baboon of a secretary to return from fetching the Minister from his office. He stared at the wall behind the desk, framed pictures of employees hung proudly on the wall- moving and jaunty like. He carefully eyed each one; some were pictures of promoted employees, some of them in groups and smiles plastered on their faces. As his eyes moved on from the one with a fairly bald man holding up a certificate, he felt his breath caught in his windpipe. He stared. Glasses, red hair, cinnamon eyes. Ah yes, he scornfully thought.

The Trio just never seems to die out, don't they? His eyes focused on the description on the picture above. _Ministry's new Aurors and Legislator_. He stared at the picture of the three happy-go-lucky group, until his eyes fell on a familiar Hermione Granger. Her eyes were still filled with some sort of happiness- and relief, after the war ended. Her hair now concluded to waves instead of bushy curls, the apples of her cheeks a rosy pink. For a _mudblood_, she did grow up to become fairly quite lovely looking. The three were smiling- no, not three of them, two of them- clearly excited to be alive-no, lucky. Not a smiling Hermione Granger- but it was slights the obvious she was trying to smile and feel proud. By the looks of a ghastly looking Ronald Weasley with his arm around her waist, and a stiff posture, Draco felt sorry for the Hermione Granger who probably had decided to marry him- probably out of pity.

It was not until Draco realized his name was being called after a big haired secretary- Janice, had stepped in front of him.

"Mr. Shacklebolt's waiting for you in that conference room-" she points to a door across the large room and clears her throat. "-if you need _anything_ else, I'm available." But Draco paid no mind to her, instead, he turned on his heel and strutted to the door, his postures fixed and chin up. When he manages to get the door open wide enough, he is greeted by a tall man in blue trademark robes- along with a red weasel and a familiar glasses-wearing hero.

"Mr. Malfoy, it's a pleasure to be seeing you on this lovely morning." Mr. Shacklebolt greeted standing up from his main chair to shake Draco's hand. "I'm sure you've met Mr. Harry Potter and Weasley? You three were bound to have been in the same year." the redhead could only reply to the Minister with a yes, glaring at Draco, as if he had turned into the deceased Dark Lord. It was obvious tension struck within the room once the blond had been greeted, but he could care less for the two- and matter of fact, why should he? They meant nothing to him.

"I presume you have taken up on the offer as becoming a Head Auror?" Mr. Shacklebolt had his hands propped on the table, eyeing the wizard who sat in front of him with wary eyes. Draco nodded and cleared his throat.

"I concluded my work in Spain as Auror and when I returned, an Auror by the name of Blaise Zabini who was being stationed abroad, mentioned Mr. Potter's position being opened." he said, seeing the dimwitted red headed weasel's stare being rather dull than intimidating. Draco could only do so much but giving the two peas-in-a-pod his priceless smirk to throw them off. "I was sure this was-fate, calling me." he drawls. He looks back at Mr. Shacklebolt and studies his expression. His eyes looked tired. He definitely needed a drink- or some sleep. But the middle aged man in dark blue robes simply nods and speaks about the Auror routines, the duties of being Head, and babbling about how Mr. Potter is to become professor for the Defense Against the Dark Arts in the repaired Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-so it was great how Draco had even shown up in time to claim the position. If the meeting couldn't get any more extensive, Potter and Weasley were practically staring him down, as if they were trying to practice non-verbal incantations on him. It was a long twenty minutes before the door had busted open, followed by a heaving breath.

The Magical Creatures act has been accepted into drafting-" the voice was familiar, too familiar. Draco Malfoy found himself looking up from his trance and staring at the familiar girl with frantic auburn eyes that were staring directly back at him, and surprisingly tamed- chestnut colored hair. It none other than was Hermione Granger.

Just with those few seconds of just seeing her, those twelve years seemed to rewind and take his thought back to that day.

"_You stole it! I know you did! Where did you find it!" the extremely bushy haired woman had screeched, her nail dug deep into the defenseless girl's cheek. "Tell me the truth you lying wench!"_

"_We...we didn't take-take anything!" her sobs were completely unbearable to even hear, let alone the picture that was processed into Draco's young mind. His father had commanded him to stay in the room with him while his mother went to send the redhead and the scar-head to the dungeons to await the Dark Lord's arrival to rid of them. Draco's mind was clouded with vigorous thoughts, majority scenarios of what would happen if the Dark Lord were to finally rid of Harry Potter and his trio right then and there in the Malfoy Manor. His thoughts broke off when he heard a ear wrenching scream pulse throughout the dim lit room. His eyes wander to the scene of his aunt pinning down the body bound girl on the floor, screams wavered throughout the room._"_I'll give you one last chance, you filthy, no-good excuse for a life, Mudblood!" his aunt had yelled, drowning the whimpering screams that hung in the girl's mouth._

"_I told you, I- we, didn't take anything!" was her same answer that she had repeated to the insane woman perched on top of her. That was the final straw for Draco's aunt, he saw. He watched his aunt pin her foot on the squirming body, and lay herself on top of her. He watched when she had grabbed that dagger that she had used to kill previous people- previous Mudbloods._

_He watched when she had taken the dagger and carefully pierced the skin of the screaming girl. Draco just watched. Because at that moment it was all he could do- was watch. The action of her legs kicking and trying to set free. Her aunt forcing her weight on her while she still carved- blood tricking about the tip of the dagger. Another blood curdling scream pounded against Draco's ear drums. But he swallowed his fear, and he swallowed his somewhat pride, and waited while his aunt brought herself up to a stance again and laughing maniacally, a sly smile plastered on her face so that you could see her near rotting teeth._

"_Rid of her. I want the redhead next." she said to her nephew, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Do not disappoint me."_

"You must know Draco Malfoy, don't you?" Mr. Shacklebolt asks, his hand gesturing to the blond. She tore her gaze from his and looked at the dark skinned man and shook her head.

"No, I can't say I don't." her voice monotone and shaken with obvious anger, but obviously not to Mr. Shacklebolt. "Sir, the council requests your presence to trial for the new Magical Creatures Act. It's urgent." she says.

With a reluctant sigh, Mr. Shacklebolt replies, "Very well. Excuse me, gentlemen, Miss Granger." he scoots out of his seat. "Please, stay until you have Mr. Malfoy fill out the required files to be put into the Ministry. Malfoy, the second part of the form, you may fill at home. Return it in the morrow." he says, then with a nod, he passes by Hermione and the door shuts. The tension starts to erupt into the thick nauseate. Ron stands from his seat, mumbling something about how stupid he thought this whole thing was- and then says something about the blond that sat in front of him but before he does, Hermione is slowly backing herself away from the room.

"Ah ah ah, Weasley. _Sit._ _Stay._" Draco commanded, propping his elbows on the table. "I have files to fill."

"No, _Malfoy_, you don't. You need to leave." Ron retorted angrily, quickly sitting himself down with a thump. "Whatever you intend on doing here, you need to leave."

"That's no way to treat a colleague, don't you think?"

"Bullshit, Malfoy. You're no one to us. Where ever you came from, you should go back, if you know it's for the best-"

"Weasley I highly doubt that you even know why I'm back in London, so you should keep your foul mouth shut-"

"The last thing these people need is a sodding coward who runs away from his problems and doesn't realize the shit he's fucking-"

"Ron, don't you dare-!

"No, Hermione." the way he spoke her name was bitter- sounding almost poisonous on his tongue. "This- this bloke doesn't even know have the shit he's put everyone through- even _you_, and he needs to know before he can think he can waltz back into London as if everything was fine-"

"Listen up you fucking twat." Draco spat angrily, standing up and slamming his hands on the table. "You don't know half the truth, so you should sit down and do your goddamn job. I've done so many things that I highly regret and I realize my actions in these years, but the last thing I need from a complete arse like yourself, is an opinion with no sense behind it-"

"You- you ruined everything! You, you ran away like the coward you are and look where you are now. Low-life -and shame upon your stupid family. You'll always be an insensible Death Eater just thirsty for blood just like you're damned fath-"

"Ron, I think that's enough-" Harry cut in. The redhead's face was redder than his hair, his chest huffing. Draco's calmed sat himself down, blood boiling and having an extreme urge to draw his wand to hex the Weasel's face into boils. His hands drawled into fists. Harry Potter, had his eyes wildly roaming, as if he was trying to think. His body was tense, but at least he didn't intend to open his mouth and sputter something else that would cause more chaos.

He pulls some papers from a box that sat on the table and slid them across the table, turned over for Draco to peer at. The tension still lingered, Ron still stood, fists clenched and hovering over the table. Hermione had left in the middle of the quarrel unnoticed, leaving Harry to control the situation-which he did.

"Just fill the papers in and turn them in tomorrow." he said, clearing his throat. He stood up, the chair scratching against the wooden floor. Before he turned to push the still angry Ron Weasley, he nodded his head at the blond. "It's...It's _weird_ seeing you again, Malfoy. Welcome back, I guess." the raven haired young man said, and then he put his hands on the sweltering weasel, who kept his glare. "Would you shut up and move!" he muttered, and then shoved his best friend out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Stress knotted into Draco's limbs. He stared at the paper and the quill and ink that sat across from him. He brought himself to filling out the paper in a moment's time. After those twelve years, he will be still known as the Death Eater- the person people would fear- now, look down upon.

* * *

{ Hello! So this is my first Dramione story, and I know it's short, but hey, i think it's a pretty okay start. Future chapters will be posted longer. Okay, thanks~ }


	2. Who's The Father?

To ease confusion, dialogue in italics are flashbacks. Alrighty then. Have fun!

* * *

"That stupid, arrogant, bloody bast-"

"Ronald! Enough!" Hermione whirled around, stomping her foot on the ground in anger once the well-known Golden Trio entered Harry's nearly empty office. Her teeth clenched and she had been blinking away tears since she exited the small fight between Ron and Malfoy moments before. "I know he is! I know!" she turned away from the two, and heard Ron scoff in protest.

"No, Hermione. I _don't_ think you know. He left when you-"

"Just drop it Ronald!" Hermione yelled angrily, her torso huffed in anger, hand wrapped tightly around her wand. "What happened happened! I know, so just leave it alone!" she hissed, body trembling and tears falling from her glassy eyes. There was a pregnant pause before Harry stepped closer to the crying woman who was furiously wiping them from her eyes with the backs of her hands.

"Hermione..." he said quietly. "Hermione, he..." he stopped and looked for the right words to pull from his mouth. "He doesn't know anything, does he?" and there was a long pause before the woman turned to one of his best friends and shook her head, tears still escaping her eyes and sliding down her blotchy red face.

"He _cannot_ and _never-_ will." and that was all she said before the three returned to their busy work schedule.

Hermione Granger crossed the long hallway, her heels clacked against the shiny unicorn horned floors. She was usually greeted by the workers in their desks, cubicles, or if they were passing by her while she walked the opposite way. The attention at her never seemed to quit- neither to her two best friends. She found herself back in her fireplace lit office after she had taken the lift, her office door closing with a silent click. She tossed her wand onto the desk and leaned against her desk to recollect herself because of how she had practically broken down in front of her friends and yelled in front of them. She sighed and made her way round the desk, plopping into her chair to face the piles of paper and files scattered about on the mahogany desk.

"Get yourself together, Hermione." she mumbled to herself, picking up the quill and starting on one of the papers that were on her desk. But she couldn't. Because...she just _couldn't_.

_It had been the two of them. Scared and confused and defenseless and just...lost. Lost, it described both of them, how they felt, where they were. Blood was what they were supposed to be fighting for. Blood was what they were covered in. It was odd for Hermione; to find a wandless wizard in the safe house she had portkey'd to. But this wizard was on her long lived opponents' side. Draco Malfoy was soaked in what seemed to be his own- and some other person's blood, given that before she had ran in, she spotted a limp body curled up near the near dead shrubs. Prior, she had escaped the forest after Harry had spoken the taboo, taking her bag with the sword in it. She didn't intend to flee without them- no, she was forced. Because Harry was thinking of her safety and not his. Because he promised that he would get out of the situation and would meet her at the safe house as soon as he lost the Snatchers. She had held her wand at the blond, her hand shaking and her body trembling._

_"Running away as well?" he drawled, not looking up from the small burning fire that danced inside the fireplace. But she said nothing, because he meant nothing. "Come to kill me, I presume, Granger? Go ahead. Honestly." he said, stretching out his legs in front of the fire for warmth. "Whose side am I on? I don't know." And she sat herself a far distance away, eyeing the blond suspiciously. She presumed he was either drunk or out of it, by the looks of his messy hair and bloody clothes. She kept listening though. Because...because she had to. _

_"The last thing I want is to watch my family die under his wand." she had heard him speak again. She caught his gaze; his eyes were filled with utter fear and stray. "How do you...do it?"_

_"What?" she asked in a whisper._

_"Deal with it. Being terrified and confused and-" _

_"I don't." she had blurted out. "I don't because- it hurts."_

The clock chimed for the next hour, and she looked up. She had spent too much time crying like a bloody baby that she had taken up all her time to even finish the work she was suppose to get done after she had finally finished the drafting for the Magical Creatures Act. She set her writing utensil down, her mind set on other things. That wasn't until she scrambled from her chair, and scurried toward the fireplace, sticking her hand into the small vase with silvery powder. She muttered her destination once she dashed the powder over the blazing green flames, and having them swallow her whole until she was no longer in the office.

She practically stumbled into her flat's office and knocked over a coat rack before she caught her balance on the door handle. She quickly headed out and sped toward her bedroom where she swung the door open, her eyes frantic as she scanned the room- as well as the other rooms. With no sign of what she had hoped to look for, she quickly headed into living room, where the sound of television came to hearing. A wave of relief washed over her, she felt her muscles unwind from tension. She walked closer, her heels making a thumping sound instead of a clacking noise against the carpet. She made her way toward the couch and stood in front of the television to block the view. And she stared at the two beings on the couch, particularly at the one who seemed to have an angrier expression. Doe, piercing grey eyes, heart shaped face, pouty lips and a curly tussle of ecru colored hair.

"Hey!" his voice growled in a familiar tone, standing up in protest and throwing his arms up. "I'm watching a football game!" and before he could shoo her aside, Hermione turned and shut it off. A groan followed after. "I'll never know who wins, now. That was the final game of the season!" but Hermione ignored and turned back to the two.

"Have you finished the summer assignments like I asked?" she asked sternly, ignoring his protest. The boy replied with a sigh and shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"He didn't do anything yet." the girl who was propped on the couch, reading a book, piped up. Her features are similar to the boy who now stood next to her, but her eyes are bigger and more silver, and her hair is a near color of platinum blonde, her skin fairer. "After you left he asked me to do it for him and i said no," she peeks over her book. "And you said, 'okay, screw that', and then turned on the television. And then you proceeded to use your magic to steal those strawberries from garden in the flat rooftop on the other buildi-"

"-And that's why no one likes Hufflepuffs like you-"

"-I happen to be a great Hufflepuff!" the girl retorted, slamming her book shut. "It's a stupid Slytherin like you that no one tolerates-"

"Please," he says scoffs, raising his nose in the air. "You're looking at the new Seeker for next term." he pumps a fist in the air. "And Scorpius wins the House Cup for the Slytherins!" he imitates the sound of an announcer. "The crowd is going wild!" he adds, making crowd cheer noises as he pumps his fists.

"More like booing than cheering." the girl retorts. "Like anyone would want to have a lousy Seeker like you- you don't even have a proper broom to play on."

"Which is why-" the boy turns back to Hermione and stares at her. "_Mum_, I think I need a new broom."

_Mum_.

Draco wound up in a pub somewhere near Ollivanders- he remembered. But he was in fact, very pissed drunk and very angry from the Weasel's words that he spat at him during their encounter back at the Ministry. He was also angry at Granger-for multiple reasons, hell, he was angry because she didn't fully acknowledge his presence! He met the rim of the beer mug with his lips and chugged it down until it was halfway empty. The pub was crowded with business men in particular, still in their robes and rambling about the work they have to put up with. Within earshot, Draco heard a group of women sitting at a table behind him.

"Did you hear? Draco Malfoy's returned!" a woman's high pitched voice chimed. "I saw him walk into the Auror Department before I stepped into the lift, but Janice told me that Miss Granger had walked straight out after she walked in. She looked furious!"

"I'm going to admit- he's pretty good looking. But yeah, I heard she was." a voice sighed.

"Who wouldn't be? He's a..you know, a Death Eater! He should've been tossed in Azkaban right after he even stepped into that room- the best Aurors were in fact in that room." another voice piped.

"I heard someone crying in the loo after Miss Granger fled and-"

"You think it was her?"

"Hermione Granger is tougher than anyone to the point where it's frightening. I highly doubt a woman like her would cry-ever." a different voice chimed in.

"Susie, please. I'm sure the high mighty Hermione Granger has secrets of her own. Everyone cries. Oh hey, that reminds me, I was walking toward the break room and..."

Draco tuned out from listening to the bunch of secretaries gossiping about their day at work. _Granger? Crying? Oh, no. Someone as uptight and annoying as her would never even think of shedding tears._ Draco quickly finished up his drink, dropped a few Galleons on the table and scooted his chair back, making sure it was loud enough for those dimwitted secretaries to look over and realize that he had listened on their conversation the whole time.

Stepping out of the pub was rather nice, though the humid July weather did make him fluster. He strolled down Diagon Alley, passing by witches and wizards-many gawking at him. He stopped in front of a rather childish store- too colorful for anyone not to pass and notice. _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ the sign read under the large head with the hand and top hat moving in robotic motion. Children scurried about inside from where Draco could see. He looked at the advertisement posters that were hanging on the window and the walls next to the store. On one poster was an advertisement for a faulty Nimbus 3000 model that would shoot confetti from the back if you flew it a few feet. Another was an advertisement for a illustrated book on Harry Potter's success to defeating the Dark Lord. Draco scoffed, because he knew that a book like that would obviously tell a bluff or two. The last advertisement poster however, caught his attention a bit more than the others. _WEASLEYS' WIZARD WHEEZES_ _SHIRTS _the poster reads in bold blue text. On the poster were two children, one with a mischievous smirk while he pointed to himself, the other, putting her hands on her hips as if she were angry. You could tell their relations by the way they just looked- nearly identical.

"Your hair looks funny." a little tiny voice spoke from behind him. He turned to look at a girl- she looks about seven or so, and she has red hair, unmistakable to not be a Weasley. But she wanders over to look at the prayer as well. She points to the poster. "That's Scor and Gen-gen. D'you know them too?" she asks. Draco peered at the little girl for a moment before he shook his head.

"Daddy that man's hair- it's like Ge-"

"Dominique!" the little girl quickly turned and waved. Draco looked up at a familiar Bill Weasley, and another girl, probably his other daughter, but she didn't possess the redhead trademark like the little girl or Bill. She was instead, blonde.

"Daddy, that man has the same hair like-"

"Hush now, Mini." the middle aged man picked her up and handed her to the other girl. "Take her inside, don't let her touch anything either." he says, then once the two girls head inside he walks over to the blond and nods. "Malfoy," he states, taking a stance next to him so he's looking at the poster of the moving two kids. "I heard you returned, but I thought Ronald was just making a joke." Draco didn't say anything. Instead he kept his eyes on the poster, as if he was deeply interested into the two nearly identical children.

"I'm not my brother, Malfoy. Nevertheless, the hair could say something else." he chuckles at his own poor joke then clears his throat. "What brings you back to London? Percy tells me your file was pulled out and at his desk for inspection. Says you've been gone for...quite some time."

"Family." Draco replied curtly, tearing his eyes from the poster to look inside the joke shop. There was a grunt from the Weasley before he spoke again.

"I'd like to apologize for my brother's idiotic outburst earlier today. He's not very friendly with old business." he says sheepishly.

"No worries." Reluctantly, Draco replies. "Neither am I." and he turns to the redheaded man. "I haven't left touch of my angry side." The two men exchange nods before Draco takes one last glimpse of the poster, then heads down the Diagon Alley before leaving for home.

And thank Merlin for Hermione Granger, which the poster was in black and white.

Hermione decided to not head back to work, because for one: the two children had broke out into a quarrel after she said no to the broom dilemma, and two: her son had set the rug on fire in attempt to burn the book in his sister's lap after she had called him a _bloody arse kisser_. Hermione was quick to put out the small flame, but was not quick enough to stop the fight between the two children who were about to wring each other's necks- well no, scratch that- between the daughter who was about to wring her brother's neck.

"Scorpius, I'm going to kill you!" the young witch screeched angrily, grabbing the pillow and chucking it at her brother, who quickly scurried behind the fuming Hermione.

"Genevieve Lee Granger, control yourself, will you!" Hermione roared over the two

"No! I highly doubt you can tell me what the bloody hell to do!" the girl was practically enraged. It was no surprise she'd picked up the language from an Uncle Ronald. "Why did we have to be_ twins_, I swear you're an insufferable prat!" and she stalked off out of the room, leaving it quiet until Mother and son heard a loud slam of a door. Hermione whirled around.

"I told you to stop doing that!" she hissed angrily, snatching his wand from his hand. "You're lucky I'm not grounding you-"

"Taking my wand away is practically grounding me anyway!" the younger version of an annoying Malfoy retorts, crossing his arms over his scrawny chest. All Hermione did was glare angrily as she plucked off her heels and wandered into the kitchen, the boy following behind her. "Mum, I promise, I won't do it again-"

"You know your sister is...not very fond of fair play." Hermione hissed. It was true, Genevieve would possess all the traits a Hufflepuff can have- just not kindness...or tolerance...or patience. It was the anger issue that sprouted, and left Hermione wondering if that noisy Sorting Hat misplaced her. She says opening the fridge to scan the racks until she finds leftover Chinese food. "And could you please stop using magic- you're not even suppose to use magic anyway!" she said, opening the microwave door and placing the Chinese takeout box inside, pushing some buttons until she heads to the sink to wash dishes.

"Well, Teddy and Victoire do it all the time," he says. "And I hardly think anyone would notice flying strawberries anyway- or if their hands happened to swell."

"Yes really? Do they really?" Hermione asks sarcastically, pulling a soda from the fridge and closing it shut. The brown haired boy nods in confinement, and all she could do was shrug and pull the hot box of food from the microwave and pull a stool over so she could sit and eat. It was quiet until he spoke again.

"Hey, mum..?" there was a pregnant pause.

"Hm?" she doesn't look up from her food.

"Do you think...dad's y'know..?" he mumbles, bringing himself on a stool as well. This time, Hermione looks up from her food and eyes her son. Scorpius Leonardo Granger, in any way possible, looked and acted exactly like his father- except for the hair, which he inherited from his mother, to become a light brown of ecru hair, along with his pouty lips. His eyes and nose and bone structure were the obvious inheritance of his twit of father- gray mischievous eyes, straight nose and near oval jaw line. He even perfected the intolerable smirk that Hermione had seen in her school days. Personality wise, he caused mischief, lied occasionally, anger was out of the question- because his sister had taken that trait, and he would rather be poisoned than be caught dead in Diagon Alley with his mum still picking out his robes alongside with him. Genevieve, however, was probably more opposite than the boy who sat across Hermione at the moment. Being born a good seven minutes later, she did act like she was in charge, and she spoke nothing but what was on her mind majority of the time. Being a Hufflepuff, she did not play well with others and was very intolerant of being patient. She was a mix of Hermione and her father herself. She had a craving for knowledge-Hermione also thinks she's inherited her smarts- but for the ghastly temper issue, Hermione was downright positive that her temper was inherited by their unbearable father. Genevieve's hair was near blinding yellow platinum- and she'd inherited the infamous grey eyes as well. The hair, however, was quite a surprise to Hermione. It was outrageously tamed into natural waves as well- Hermione envied that. Her nose was the same, and her lips pouty, but never could perfect the smirk her brother has. Her features were more soft than hard.

To Hermione, it did her much pain to look at her twins- fraternal twins- she still couldn't believe that. The Medical wizards said it was a complete surprise to find twins that did not have the same genetic appearance. She was overjoyed- but it pained her how they reminded her of past so much, including their father. It was looking straight at him when she looked at both of them. But she loved them- in every possible way, she truly did. She enjoyed waking up to their arguments, she enjoyed sending them off for their first year at Hogwarts, she even enjoyed finding out that they were in different houses than she expected them to be in. It was just one grand secret that Hermione Granger had kept for quite some time now. Yes, she was being selfish. And yes, she was lying about the fact that she told her children that their father was dead…for twelve years now.

Because Draco Malfoy was to not know that he, in fact, _had_ children. Because Hermione Granger was selfish when it came to her children- and she knew that.

So she bit down on her lower lip, and with an exasperated sigh, she replies, "Love, let's not...speak about this, alright?" she finally says. "Mummy's tired and I just want to get some sleep for tomorro-"

"-Gen's been having these dreams-"

"-Scorpius, that's enough." Hermione turns on her stool to face him, angry from work and for the topic her son's been edging on about for the past few weeks now. "He's _never _coming back and I'm sorry, you know that. But that. Is. Enough. And for the magic you pulled earlier, you're _grounded_." and it wasn't long for the boy to quietly nod and stalk off to her office and floo to the Burrow, where she knew she would not hear of him until the morrow or so, leaving a restless mother to cry onto her pillow until the morning.

Draco Malfoy's children were just like him.

_"Just...right there..." she murmured, her lips pressing against the sweaty nape of his neck. It had been exactly two days since she last saw Harry and Ron before the Snatchers had shown up, and exactly three minutes since she had been yelling and throwing dusty objects and the blond bloke before they both stopped dead in their words. And she just broke. She gave in, after all these stupid years, she gave in. And he was hers. Just for once, there was no war, no blood. That's all they ever needed. Just that. _

_"Don't...don't move." he commanded, his lips grazed over her own while his hands trailed down her trembling torso. Her skin burning, against his icy touch. Hermione's cheeks flushed a hot red, but thankfully for her, the dark fire lit room could only show so much of them. So she did what she was told, her body tense when he weaved around her. It wasn't long, nothing intimate like she had been told before in the common rooms between her, Lavender, Parvati, and Padma. It was nothing more than a sweaty and sticky twenty minutes of pain mixed with utter_ greatness_. And after that she was sitting with her back against the couch and looking at the blond's back with his front facing the orange flames. She was glad no one spoke after that, because she felt as if she were to explode from guilt and fear that suddenly washed upon her. _

He finds himself in the same building where he had nearly hexed the Weasel, three days later.

"Draco Malfoy, right?" the gold haired colored secretary drawls, raising a brow and smirking in a very seductive manner that makes him want to hex her into oblivion for even thinking of trying to throw herself at him.

He nods at the secretary and her face lights up into a bright glow. "Is there anything you need?" she asks, batting her caked eyelids. She reminded Draco of a pygmy puff, and he snickered. But when he thought about what he needed, he didn't exactly know what he really needed. He pulls the papers from inside his jacket and holds it up, trying to avoid more eye contact with the secretary that could make him even more uncomfortable.

"Mr. Shacklebolt is currently in Berlin on a worldwide meeting of magic." she says with an uninterested sigh. "And Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter are currently out on a mission, so they won't return until later. But," she points down a rather large hallway. "Down the hall, to your left. End of the hall- you can't miss it." and she turns away to do something else to keep her busy. Draco looks around for a moment, papers still in hand.

He heads down the hall and to the right, the cherry door clear in sight. He drew himself closer until the letters on the door were clear to him. _HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, MAGICAL LEGISLATION _it read.

He mumbled a swear word as he stopped dead in front of the door. He stood there for a long moment- too long to the point where he felt as though hours have passed. He found himself knocking against the blurred glass. A voice muffled behind the door. Hesitant, he grabbed a hold of the knob and pushed his way in, a tingling sensation swept through his body. _Must be the wards._

"Margy, I told you the vacation forums were to be sent to Diane and not to-" she looks up, unaware; her eyes dilate when she catches his stare. "-I didn't...I didn't let you in-" he tosses the papers onto her desk without a word, still locked on a stare. She's quiet for a moment, then she looks down at the files then shoves them aside. "You cannot just expect me to give this to Harry, you can do it yourself." she says bitterly. "Take them back."

"The blonde baboon sent me over to give them to you, _Granger_." he drawls, the name sounding foreign on his tongue, even though he has spoken it many times in his twenty nine years of living. "I'm just following directions-"

"If you're so _good_ at directions, why don't you just...just turn around and leave and go back to Spain or wherever you came from-"

"And why are you so concerned-?"

"Because nobody wants you here." she retorts in a tone that he's never thought he would hear again, but did. "Because...because everyone is perfectly fine without someone like you here taking positions that aren't even yours to take-"

"Mr. Kingsley offered me the position and I'm sure you bloody well know that, so don't act like I'm _taking_ anything." he hissed, hands balling into fists. And for a moment, the woman in front of him is silent, and then she stands, her hands slamming against the desk aggressively. Her eyes are frantic, just as they were the last time he saw her.

"You have no right to be here in London- or in my office!" she yells. "Because you understand very well that nobody-" she stops for a second. "I'm not going to waste my time. Just get out." she says with a huff, pinching the bridge of her nose and trying to calm herself down.

"Aren't you just fucking peachy, Granger?" he hissed. "Looks like the Weasel did a fantastic job with you."

"Don't you dare bring Ronald into this!" she retorts, glaring at him with glassy eyes. "You know nothing of- _anyone_- or anything, that's been going on in the past decade. You're better off in Spain- or wherever ever the hell you came from." she bit down on her bottom lip and turned away. "Just, get out, _Malfoy_. Because, Merlin- I don't want you here." so he did. He did, and he didn't look back.

Just like he had done before, twelve years prior.

* * *

{ Okay! So, I really enjoyed writing Genevieve and Scorpius into this- especially when it's the male that doesn't inherit the craziness of Draco Malfoy's anger and attitude. I know it's not practical for Hermione for her to even think of a name like Scorpius, but in the story, they are born in November, and the zodiac sign is Scorpio…Scorpio…Scorpius…catch my drift? Feel the drama kicking in, or am I going to have to kick it up a notch? I'm trying to carefully think the whole thing through. Oh, I also plan on having some of the children's point of views in the story as well- because I think they contribute to this whole drama very nicely, and because I can. I've been trying to figure out this doc manager thing for the past day and i still find it rather confusing, but oh well! See you in the next chapter! }


	3. He Was Guilty!

_"Just...right there." her hot breath tingled against his neck. What the hell was he doing exactly- he didn't know. Sure, she __was enemy. Sure, he could kill her right there. Sure, she was bad blood and sure, they hate each other with an infinite passion- but it seemed like no hate was between them at the moment. Draco took a moment to shift his weight over her to fix his position. It was weird to be shagging like this- with a Mudblood as well. He had been in this safe house for two days- mainly to clear his mind after he was sought out on another mission. He was told to get the mission done as possible and to return, but being home-no, being home with a deranged man drunk with the thought of power, it was more like calling it prison. Having to wake up and fear that you could die for no apparent reason, or walking out of your room and into the hallway where blood tracks would go on for lengths until it faded onto the stained flooring. Maybe a good shag was what they both needed- maybe snapped out of his thought when the girl groaned into his ear again. A few moments and moans later, he found himself separating from the breathless brunette and sat himself in front of the glowing fire. She was a Mudblood and that was all that could process into his head. She was a Mudblood and the enemy. And he had never felt so guilty and selfish and disgusted with what he had just done-but a bit of him made him feel right._

It hasn't been the first time Draco Malfoy would wake up drenched in sweat during the last hours of the night. He kicked off the heavy satin sheets and grumbled to himself angrily. The dreams had become too dangerous to him. Five minutes ago he had thought he was back at the Astronomy Tower with his wand pointing at the deceased Albus Dumbledore, his aunt breathing down his neck. He thought he was looking down the balcony at the pavement where the body laid. Dead. He thought he was back in the manor, the snake inching it's way through the pools of blood and piles of bodies- Muggles. Blood, blood. So much blood. He brings himself off the bed and wandering around the darkness of his bedroom until a candle is lit. He proceeds to peel of the sweat drenched shirt and tossing aside into a part of the room that's in darkness- not well lit by candlelight. There was no point in sleeping anymore since he was already awake and it were to be dawn soon. Trudging over to the couch in front of the now lit fireplace, he uncomfortably shifted until he felt fine enough. He pondered.

_"You've chosen your side, haven't you?" Hermione's face was streaked in mud and grime. Strands of hair were stuck to her face. Beforehand, she had just seen Tonks' body. Laying dead, next to her husband. She had left the Great Hall to get some air and more ingredients for potions Madam Pomfrey needed. Fred had died, and Ron had been laying beside him and crying his eyes out with his mum next to him, there was also a Harry she hadn't seen since they were on the staircase. Draco had managed to pull Hermione aside into an empty corridor before she ran off to the Great Hall again. It had been three months since they've seen each other in the Manor. Hermione nearly hexed him when she was dragged backward. He didn't even have to speak, because her words began to seep from her mouth like foam once she knew who had pulled her aside. "Look at you. You're being fed such terrible lies." she scoffed, forcing a sarcastic laugh. "What do you think will happen to your family if he wins?" but there was no answer from the tall blond that stood before her until she shook her head._

_"Just because I shagged you once, Mudblood, doesn't mean we're on neutral grounds." he spat. The word Mudblood had slipped from his tongue, and he bit down for a second. "We both got what we wanted, you know that. And what lies am I being fed? That Mudbloods are worthless and unwanted in this world of magic? Because I think that's completely correct-"_

_"You're so stupid!" she retorts with a scoff. She's got one hand on her hips while the other is holding a cloth wrapped in potion ingredients. "Do you hear yourself? We're not children, anymore! You don't know what you want." she shook her head in displeasement. "You- it's people like you who would rather see the negative. It's people like you who can never accept the fact that being good isn't terrible!"_

_"You can preach all you want, Granger." he hissed. "Because nothing would keep me from hating you, and everyone else the same way I would, even if it's five years- ten years from now." and he watched her bite down on her lower lip in anguish. She opened her mouth to speak, but she turned away._

_"Why didn't you kill me that day? That day in the Manor?" and there was a hushed silence that made Draco cringe and his spine tingle. He hesitated. After the war would come to a final end, what was he to do? Continue his life knowing that Harry Potter and his friends are dead? What if the Dark Lord fails? Would that mean Draco too, would fail and perish? It's all or nothing, now. It could be anyone's victory at the moment. What happens now? When Draco opened his mouth to reply to the restless brunette, she was already turning the corner and heading back to the Great Hall. And that would be the last time Draco Malfoy would hear from her._

He reclined back into the cushion and let out an impeccable sigh. What was he doing back in Britain, he had recalled a few people asking him. Truthfully, he didn't really know. His home was in Wiltshire, where he belonged, so there was no fault in that. And his father and mother had decided that the Manor could be brought to good use- other than a crazy man's plotting quarters. Maybe he was back because Pansy had been begging for his arrival. Or maybe because he'd gotten bored with his job. Hell no, that was not it. He'd been living the life in Spain. It was because he was guilty. He returned to Britain because he was simply guilty and lost. He was guilty on how he made so many people suffer and was not able to do anything but obey or be punished. He was _guilty_, because he was human like everyone else, and had a heart buried in that shell of bitter hate. Falling asleep on the couch wasn't such a bad idea after a while.

"Hermione, Scorpius is going to be fine," Harry insisted. George and his wife, Angelina wanted to take the children to a Muggle museum in London for their daughter Roxanne who would be turning ten soon. That would mean, that the eldest children, Teddy, Victoire, Scorpius, Fred, and James, would cause the obvious mischief. "You know how Angelina is hard on them, they'll be fine."

"Genevieve isn't tagging along with them?" Ron asks, raising a brow. Hermione shook her head.

"She's got this idea that they could stick gum into her hair while she's not looking." and that was partially true, because the boys would tend to go rough on her, and Victoire especially, but she didn't seem to mind. Just last week at the Burrow during dinner, Fred and Scorpius were tossing peas into Genevieve's hair, and caused a big quarrel that was nearly going to have the two boys with a broken nose. Ron laughs and shakes his head.

"Swear, she's as cautious as you, 'Mione. Who knows, has she perfected that hands-on-hips thing yet?" and Harry joins in on the childish laughter. Ah, yes, their laughter and child talk never seems to grow old on her.

"Merlin, what if Scorpius did that?" and that caused the two men to burst into a fit of laughter. Hermione rolled her eyes and drew a sharp breath.

"You two are going to be children for eternity." she hissed with a smile on her face. The two never ceased to make her smile, even after everything they've been through.

Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson and Tonks and Remus' son, was to be a third year next term with a rather lovely Victoire Weasley in the fall. Percy Weasley's daughter, Molly, would start her fifth year. Scorpius, Gen, James, Fred- George's eldest son, and Percy's youngest daughter, Lucy, were to start their second year together because of their births being after September of 1998. It was rather nice, for Hermione to have her kids have friends within the Weasley-Potter clan. Though she was not considered a Weasley, she was very much considered family after all this time. The younger ones, Albus and Rose were to start a few years later. Following Lucy and Hugo. Hugo and Rose, were Ron and Lavender Weasley's children. Yes, Ronald Weasley married the very talkative Lavender Brown, which wasn't a shock to Hermione after she had to call it off with him when she told everyone she was pregnant. He was a bit unhappy not marrying Hermione at first, even when she had the children, he said it could work. But it just couldn't. Because there was more than just children in the way- it was the war that had affected them both- everyone, really. But Ron was happy with his very talkative wife, and so Hermione would be too, and so would Harry. All that would matter, is that they were happy. It was still odd for Hermione, to be called mum at twenty-nine, but Harry and Ron had the same feeling as well. It was even more odd that Ginny was even pregnant the same time she was- but I guess Hermione saw it coming, I mean, everyone thought they were going to die. They were growing up, they knew.

They were the Golden Trio, growing up and becoming the people they dreamed to be in school. Well, not really. Ronald, who really hoped to be apart of the Holy Harpies like Ginny, who's still on the team after three children- can you believe that?- had gotten rejected, so he worked with George at the joke shop for a short time and eventually became an Auror with his best friend. Hermione, who use to be in a different department, thought Law would suit her much better. They were just...happy. Basically. Well, not anymore- since a very unwanted guest had arrived to London a week ago. Draco Malfoy were to start his new position as Head Auror tomorrow, and that was something the three of them were feeling uncomfortable about.

You see, Hermione Granger never bothered to seek for Malfoy after the war to break the news about her pregnancy because of a few things. For one, she knew it was best if he didn't know. She knew what they were capable of if they knew their son had been in a tiny love affair with bad blood. She knew what they could possibly do to her. She loved her kids greatly. She sacrificed so much. Secondly, it would just not work. He would decline the fact that he even had children- or had been with her that night in the safe house. She knew that, because of course, he was a Malfoy, and would never change because of how stubborn he was. And...thirdly, she had... she had actually_ loved_ him-for a moment. For those months she hid her pregnancy, she hoped that Draco Malfoy would change his view on the war and switch sides. She hoped things would brighten, and that the night they spent together wasn't just a mistake. But, it was all a fantasy in her head. Because he was too stubborn and too stupid to realize that he was old enough to make his decisions, and being that good isn't terrible. She loved him to the point where she didn't want to hurt him, and did not want him to suffer more than she already was. It was best that he didn't know. So she let it go. The thought of Draco Malfoy returning, however, puzzled her. She had concluded that he was to never even return- but, here he was. In Britain. Why would he return in the first place? Why would he want to even face his past again? Surely it wasn't because of a lousy Auror job. She had read his records beforehand. He was making more money in Spain than he would be in Britain. He wasn't married yet either, and to think that Malfoy would have been married by now by the girls that would be throwing themselves at him. There had to be other reasons besides family- from what Bill had told the three of them. No matter. Because Hermione doesn't want anything to do with Draco Malfoy. And she were to make sure her children would not find out who their actual father was.

The Trio got back to their usual routine after having lunch together. Ron and Harry would head back to the Auror department to finish paperwork or unfinished cases, while Hermione would head to her office in the Legislation department to read on about some cases that were brought to her.

"Merlin- Gen, you scared me!" Hermione hissed once her desk chair had swiveled around to show the blonde sitting in her chair. "What are you doing here? Mum's busy today."

"I know," her daughter shrugs. "I figured I could floo over here because I'm home alone since Scorpius left." she's got off the chair now and was looking around the office. "Hey, you think I could see Uncle Ron? I finally remembered the joke I've been meaning to tell him." and she's got this wide grin on her face that makes Hermione feel warm inside. She bit her lower lip, trying to think. There wouldn't be any harm in that, right?

"I'm going to be in a meeting in a few minutes." she sighed.  
"Mum, are you kidding me? I'm not Scorpius." her daughter scoffed, crossing her arms over her skinny chest. "I'm far from being a sneaky and destructive Scorpius."

"Okay, okay." Hermione sighed. "Just- just do me a favor. Don't talk back to anyone? Okay? Don't fall asleep anywhere either, I know you." and she looks at her daughter who's got a mischievous grin on her face. Gen's got this tendency to take naps whenever the mood strikes. Oh, the notices she would receive from a stern Headmistress during the school year. It was sure funny to Ron and Harry, but not to Hermione- Heavens no. She'd even send a Howler to her daughter the very first notice she'd gotten. Scorpius had later on written to her saying how the whole Slytherin table laughed at her and she almost punched a Ravenclaw for calling her lazy and a slob.  
"I won't alright? Sheesh. It was only a few times, I swear." and she reaches for the doorknob and disappears before Hermione could change her mind about anything.

"Hello, Miss Granger." a tall and olive colored man greets. He's got an Auror patch sewn onto his robes. Gen does not say anything, instead, she smiles and enters the very scary running lift. The ride to the Auror department is long because of the frequent stops they have to do.

"How is your mum?" he asks, and thats when she whips her head around to inspect the man that stood next to her.

"I don't know you." she says, a bit too rude and up front. Something a Malfoy would say.

"Mr. Blaise Zabini." he replies with a grin, and Genevieve nods her head in understanding. "I heard a familiar Hermione Granger had a kid, since I returned back from Spain, no one seemed to be kidding." there was a chuckle. "I use to be...an acquaintance of your mother." and she nods again, feeling a bit uncomfortable to have someone talk about her mother.

"Actually I have-" and the lifts doors open to a familiar face of Harry Potter.

"Zabini I didn't kno- hey, Gen!" he smiles, then looks at the man still in the lift with a very suspicious glare. Gen, noticing everything, awkwardly steps out of the lift and flashes a smile at her uncle.

"Uncle Harry!" she chimes. "D'you think Uncle Ronnie is in his office? I have this really tacky joke I want to tell him and I want to see his face when I tell him." she smiles, her grin wide. Kind of like Hermione's.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead, I think he's been meaning to tell you a joke or too aswell." and the girl greets the too goodbye and heads down a long hallway. The olive skinned man was still in the lift, and Harry steps in as well. There was a moment of tension in the lift before Harry began to speak.

"How long did you know?"

"Just now, honestly." the man next to him replies with a shrug. "You can see a bit of her when you look at the kid- not that hard. She acts like her too, I suppose. Didn't know Hermione Granger would have a kid so early, I heard she-"

"Kids."

"_More?_"

"Twins."

"Oh? Does anyone know who the father is? Must have rumors flying around and slapping her in the face every moment." and there was an awkward aura in the air during the lift's hazardous ride.

"Rumors, yes. But, you know Hermione Granger._ Nothing_ hurts her. But no, the father's...dead." the raven haired man says, pushing his spectacles back into place on the bridge of his nose.

"Sure, sure, Potter." Zabini stifles a laugh, and Harry's baffled. "I, unlike the rest of this brainless, wizarding population, I _can_ tell who's a Malfoy when I see them. She has his eyes, you know." and his smile from his laugh turns into a frown.

"I know...He's back, y'know- Malfoy." Harry says a bit quietly. And that's when the taller man looks at him and nods. It was odd to have a Slytherin like Zabini to be a co-worker to Harry. He'd always thought he was ruthless just like a familiar blond bloke- but this Slytherin was neutral, and he meant no harm to anyone, only a helping hand and justice to people's safety.  
"Didn't think he'd take up my offer when I told him about the open position."  
"When d'you see him?"  
"When I was on that mission held in Spain- he was Head Auror as well. Anyway, Cindy filled me in once I got in. Guessing none of the lot is very pleased." he says, and he shrugs. "He was sad, you know. While in Spain." The lift's doors open again, and this time, it's Zabini's stop. He steps out of the lift once the doors pry open. "He's going to find out sooner or later, I hope she realizes."  
"She doesn't want him to, though." and Zabini laughs again, a bit too stiffly.  
"Riiiiight; Gryffindors and their bloody daring traits. She's forgotten how cunning Slytherin's are." he shook his head, and he saunters off before the lift's doors close again. Leaving the well known Harry Potter alone in the lift.

Guests- Draco Malfoy did not enjoy having company, especially when it's not scheduled. But, Pansy Parkinson. She was few of the exceptions.  
"Gosh, I thought you'd be glad to see me after so long." the raven haired girl's hair had been chopped and was to her shoulders now. Pansy Parkinson sure changed since the war ended. She found out Draco had returned and arrived from her overseas job in Bulgaria a day early. "You're looking thin. Has Spain treated you well?" she asks. Blaise had mentioned to Draco during their encounter in Spain about Pansy being his fiance. It wasn't a surprise to Draco- he knew they needed each other after the War- after everything. Draco motions over to the seat across from him and awaits for her to sit so he could speak.

"Spain was grant." he says bluntly. He's got a glass of firewhiskey in his hand and by the looks of the bottle next to him, he's been drinking for a while now. "Blaise told me you were in Bulgaria doing some..?"

"I was covering a story for next months Wizard World Words." she says, grabbing a hold of the floating tea cup that levitated next to her. She took a sip of the tea. "It's quite the paper- worldwide to any wizard. I'm a journalist." she sheepishly says. Pansy has always been by Draco's side- ever since sixth year though, was when the both of them began to have different views on the war. Pansy had disagreed on the whole war thing, claiming that all the Dark Lord has done was create sadness and terror toward Muggles and Wizards. Draco thought she was even lucky that it was only him who had heard her rant on before they headed back to Hogwarts, otherwise she would've been tortured on spot. She had grown up, just like Blaise, and Potter, and Gran- wait. He turned back to Pansy's non-stop blabbing.

"...and Potter has three kids- can't really imagine. but it's Potter, who knew kids were his idea..." and so Draco listened to Pansy, talking about people from their school life and speaking about the accomplishments they've done, where they are now and if they're married or not. It wasn't a surprise Draco found find himself a tiny bit jealous. Everyone mentioned seemed to be happily married with children or just plain happy after the war. It was sort of...weird.

"...had married that annoying Lavender Brown- it wasn't as big in the news though, but they're still cu-"

"Who?"

"Lavender Brown. I know, I was pretty shocked too-"

"No, who'd she marry. Did you just say a Weasley?" he asked. Yeah, the firewhiskey was getting to him., either he heard the name wrong or he was starting to become pissed drunk.

"_Ronald Weasley._" and the room seemed to go inward or something, because Draco was deep in confusion. Ron? Ronald Weasley? Redhead and slug eater?

"Believe me, I thought him and Granger were suppose to end up together, but she kinda had a surprise of her own." and Draco looked at his friend with bewilderment twinkling in his near drunk eyes.

_Granger hadn't married the Weasel? Surely she must be prude then? No, that one night proved she was far from being prude- only brave._ And it was like Pansy had read his mind or something, because she's laughing in his face.

"A bit taken by the news, I'm guessing?" she asks, and she's getting up from the seat that's making a lot of squeaking noises from the material. "Anyway, I should get going. Let's have dinner or something? I could arrange you with a date."

But Draco Malfoy doesn't answer, oh no. Hermione Granger- he _knew_ Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger cared too much for her image and pride- and her status in society. She was fragile, he knew, but she was cunning. She was fragile and unlike everyone else, Draco could easily see through her if he had the chance to words with her. Perhaps she'd had an affair while she was in love with the Weasel? Or perhaps it was the Weasel with the affair? Maybe there was more. Perhaps she was plotting? No, she was_ Granger_.

"I'll see you then? Have fun at work tomorrow. Heard you start tomorrow, so let's head to the Golden Ticker for lunch? They've just opened and I think it's a lovely spot." she's grabbing her umbrella and fixing her long skirt. "I'll be off then. It's wonderful to see you again, Draco. Everyone's..._missed_ you."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the delay! I had this really big writers block. Did you enjoy Draco in this? I sure did. Because asdgjsasdfhdfglj; Okay, I'm starting to get the hang of all this. Anyway, I'd like to thank all you for reading and keeping me motivated. I had this really bad writers block because I originally had Chapter 3 written differently, but I deleted it and started over and it wasn't until 3am where my ideas started to sputter and I didn't sleep until 7am because I was just so focused. Sigh, I'm losing sleep! Also, I had to edit some parts out of Chapter 2, so if you want just re-read it so that you're caught up and know what's been deleted. I also made it that James, Fred II, and the twins were born around the same time. I know it's kinda not following the canon, but hey, I dig it, you dig it. I wanted it so that the twins had some other kids to speak to in the family their age- hell, i had to even map it out on a friggin piece of paper LOL. I'm glad you guys just like it, because I honestly think i could do better if I had better writing skills. Tell your friends about this, please! Until Chapter 4, Much Love, ~drinkblacktea


	4. A Child Just Hit Our Carriage!

**Merlin's balls, finally an update- right?!**

* * *

After Pansy departed via Floo, Draco had his time to be alone. Noon became evening, and soon, evening became night. All the man did was basically sit in his study and ponder about tomorrow's first day on the job. But when dinner called for him, he had no choice but to be removed from his quiet study and into the dining room on the other side of the Manor, and join his family.

"Did Pansy visit you?" Narcissa chimes, cutting into a piece of her steak with her knife. "I passed by your study and could've sworn I heard her. Did you know that Blaise Zabini has proposed to her recently? They've been together for quite a while and I was surprised they weren't engaged yet until now."  
"Mmm, maybe your time is running out, son. I thought you were to marry Parkinson, she's obtained a fair reputation in this world as a journalist." his father adds. "That Greengrass Miss isn't married yet, so I've heard. I know you've already said you wouldn't enjoy the thought of marrying Daphne, but her sister-" he inhaled a sharp breath. "-she's still waiting to be betrothed, and she does take a fancy on you, her father's told me." and Draco sits across his parents, from the other side of the extended dining table, and stared at them for a second before he set his utensils down on the rim of his plate and straightened himself out.

"Oh, Love, we just want you to be happy and marry the woman who will love you and give you such beautiful children!" his mother sighed. "There isn't much of an open window, anymore. You need to marry soon, and you understand that."

"I am a powerful man. A powerful man who can chose when and whom to marry at any time," Draco drawls. "I don't need to have my marriage and choice of women dictated."  
"Well, maybe we're just trying to steer you into a good path. Draco, please. This is something...something you should start considering. I for one, don't even care if the girl's blood, just marry someone who-"  
"Now, now. Shouldn't I have a say in that, Narcissa?" Lucius chimes in abruptly. "Excuse me, but after everything, I believe the Malfoy line should not be tainted, instead, kept pure. For the sake of the Malfoy line and Draco's status."  
"Do you want our son to marry or die alone?" Narcissa questioned. "All I'm saying is, Draco," she locked eyes on her son and sighed, "marry whomever you please- just do it soon, for your father- for me, please." and there was a long pause before Lucius cleared his throat to speak.

"Blood is blood, yes. But it is family we are trying to care for. Just...make sure she's smart. So your children will be smart, of course. Hermione Granger smart." oh, the irony in this...  
"That reminds me, I was catching up with Blaise Zabini's mother- she's quite iffy on the whole proposal but anyway-" she leans back in her chair and clasps her hands together. "I've managed to catch up with her and catch up with the events that has happened in Britain while we were gone. Did you two know that all the members of the Golden Trio have children? It's very lovely." she chimes sheepishly. "Though, she was very ill while speaking about Miss Granger. Did you know that she is not married and has two children? Father is unknown to them. Such a shame." she shudders. "The poor girl."

"That's not what I heard," Lucius snorts, raising his nose in the air as he took a sip from his wineglass. "Miss Granger was apparently a skanky girl, and made wrong choices. She may be a fair beauty and the brightest witch, but her life choices are ill."

"Have you seen the children?" Draco asked, picking at his food with his fork. "Any of the Trio's children? Perhaps they're quite ghastly in appearance." his mother laughs and shakes her head.  
"Hermione Granger's children are rumored to be quite the view. She is very lovely looking, oh- they apparently dislike the idea of bringing their children out into the eye of the world often. What's with that face, upset that your old rivals have beat you to the altar, Love?"  
"No, no." Draco drawled, blinking repeatedly as he tried to sink this new information of Golden Girl Granger in his head. Unmarried? Two children, for Salazar's sake! He knew the Granger girl- she liked things being perfect, grades, status, appearance- okay not so much appearance during school, but she did look rather delightful when he saw her barge into the meeting room the day before- but why wasn't she married? There could be some reasons. The bloke could've shagged and ditched. Or, she was probably too bossy. No, no. That's not it. Granger could probably get any man she wanted with her title out in the Wizarding World. "Don't you think it's odd, though? Granger, I mean. Children and unwed."  
"Not everyone makes pleasant choices." Lucius stated in an uninterested tone. He sighed. "Speaking of her makes me want to cringe. Let's not...In other news related to the long lived Golden Trio," he inhaled a sharp breath before eyeing his son. "The Malfoy's will be attending Harry Potter's birthday," and Draco eyes his father as if he was starting to go crazy. "...to maintain our status and show that we are past our old ways and are neutral between him and his family and friends, of course. We don't want to pass up the opportunity."

A gurgling cry came from the crib as Harry approached it, peeking over to see his beautiful baby girl happily thrashing her hands and and legs about.

"I don't think inviting the Malfoy's are a good idea, Harry." Ginny walked into the room and pulled off her muddy Quidditch uniform. "I mean, think about how Hermione would feel when she sees them- think about how the children would feel if something happened."

Harry picks up Lily from her crib and places her on his hip.

"What if I died during the War, what would happen?" he asked. "Being hypothetical."  
"You wouldn't die, because I would've killed anyone for you." she laughed.  
"No no, I mean. If I died, then James wouldn't get to see me."  
"And he would be sad, obviously." Ginny added. "Where are you going with this, Harry?"  
"Gen and Scorpius must feel sad too- and confused, not knowing who their father is- being lied to and being told he was dead for bloody sakes-"  
"Harry watch your language-"  
"-I just think what Hermione's been doing is wrong, and that the children should not grow up without a family."  
"But we are their family, Harry."

"Without a Dad is like missing out on all the good things in life, I want my godchildren to at least not feel left out. Hermione's just..." Ginny carefully takes Lily from his hip and starts toward the vanity to fetch a new pull-up nappy. "She's- she's been lying for twelve years. It's like a sin...or something that the Dursley's would say whenever I would do magic. Point is, I just...want Hermione to stop lying to herself and the kids."  
"Okay, Harry." Ginny grinned. " I understand what you're trying to do for them, and I know it's hard. It's okay if you invite them, I won't tell Hermione."

It was lovely at this time in London, nighttime. It was also still a bit humid, but it did not bother Hermione as much. After eating out for dinner, she and her children walked back to the flat.

"I call dibs on Mum's bathroom, I think I need to use it when we get there." Scorpius declared, and his sister scoffed in disgust.

"God, that's gross!" Gen hissed. "Honestly. Mum, I'm sure he's been with Uncle Ron and Teddy too often. Oh! Since we're here, I want to buy Uncle Harry a present. She pulls a small wallet from her back pocket and waves it in her brother's face.

"Wait, wait, wait. When did you get money?"  
"Granny Jean."  
"How come when I ask for money she says no?"  
"Granny Jean doesn't appreciate when you step on her lilies, that's why." Genevieve remarked. "Could we stop at that little antique shop over there? I saw something there once and begged Uncle Harry to take me inside and I saw something he liked."

The shop was cozy and smelled of dust and moldy wood. Many of the things that were showcased on the shelves were caked in dust specs and spider webs. It was nice though, but a bit odd feeling. Hermione wandered around the store while Hermione went to hunt for the present, and Scorpius was looking at some old wooden dolls. The store had reminded Hermione greatly of the very creepy shop Borgin and Burkes that was back in Diagon Alley, except this store was slightly different and didn't have you feel like you would be attacked with Dark Magic if you touched anything. It wasn't until a good twenty minutes where Genevieve called over Hermione to look at his findings.

"Look, see?" She's pointing at something in a small showcase. As Hermione inched closer, she couldn't really believe what she saw.

It was a ring- but this ring, she's seen it before. She knew that ring like she knew the History of Hogwarts. The two snakes coiling together to makeup the gold band, green encrusted gems making up the eyes- Latin carved into the inside of the band. Even though it was collecting dust and its surface was nicked with dirt, it was still recognizable. What was it doing in Muggle London, exactly? It could carry Dark Magic, for all Hermione knew!

"I thought it looked really cool, see? Uncle Harry couldn't stop looking at it when we came in. It's got snakes on it." the shopkeeper wandered over from behind the counter to open the small showcase and collect it for her.

"My son found that ring in our house before we moved in long ago. It was probably some bum who use to squat in the house before it was sold. Picked it up and said it made him feel weird, like burning, but he was a bit of a nutter then." he said with a small chuckle. "But then again, it made anyone who touched it feel weird, hell, it felt like my hand was burning when I slipped it on. Tried pawning it but they said it had no value. D'you want a price? I'll ring it up and package it."

"Love, why don't you find something else?" Hermione asked, and Genevieve whipped around and crossed his arms in protest.

"What, why? It's okay, see? And look-" he reaches into the box, and before the shop owner could caution the girl, she had the ring in her palm. "-There's nothing wrong with it."

"No, that ring could have belonged to someone. Have you tried asking around?" she asked the storekeeper. He nods.

"No one has claimed it- been about ten years or so. Thought I could keep it to sell. For you, little lady," he nodded at Genevieve. "I'll sell it to you for sixty-two pounds,"

"Fifty-five."  
"Sixty?"  
"Fifty-five!"  
"You like to drive bargains, don't you?"  
"Well it's all I-"  
"Genevieve...you are not buying this ring, you can't."  
"Well why not?" Genevieve protests. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"I forbid you to buy that ring, Genevieve, and that's final. Put it down, so we can stop at a different shop." and she made her way out of the shop in a huff. This...this was the only time where she would disobey.  
"Forty-eight pounds and you don't have to wrap it," she said finally. Genevieve had the ring in the palm of her hand while it was shoved into her pocket on the way home. It felt good.

It wasn't until a few days later where Hermione angrily barged into Harry's office and tossing a manilla folder on his desk aggressively.  
"Harry, what is this?" she shouted. "Margy just gave me this- why?"  
"Uh, Hermione you might want to shut the-" she slammed the door shut. His desk practically rattled "-okay. Um, I can tell you're angry."  
"Harry James Potter, of course I'm angry! Why is Draco Malfoy dispatching all of my convicted suspects for some of my cases? I had to get Ron and McKinney to track them down again earlier this morning and bring them back!"

"Hermione...Shacklebolt gave him full permission to overlook cases, it's not just me now." he admitted, scratching the back of his head. "I tried to talk him convince him otherwise, but he insisted it would be good."

"The Head of the Council of Magical Law can look through cases and trial them herself, thank you very much, Harry." she hissed. "Malfoy wants my knickers in a twist, I'll give him a twist." she huffed, running a hand through her hair. "Dammit, dammit, dammit."

"Calm down, 'Mione. At least Ron and McKinney retrieved them, right? Am I right?"  
"Harry, he's practically trying to do my job! And at a bad way! What the hell is that?" but before Harry could speak she turns to the door. "It's going to be fourth year for the stupid bloke all over again!" she declared, storming out in a hurry.  
"Don't punch him too hard- no, wait! Don't even think about it!" but she didn't hear him.

The Head Auror office wasn't as big as Draco's old one in Spain. In fact, it was quite smaller and smelled of damp wood- something he should probably inform his Mother on when she decides to redecorate. But, besides that, it was quite and had a calm atmosphere, and that's all Draco could ask for- in Spain there were never Silencing charms put on rooms, so he would hear everything going on behind his door- sometimes even walls.  
He reclined comfortably into his imported South American leather chair and sighed. He'd only been on the job for a good week or so and he was already bored. Though, he did have the granted wish to look over the Council of Magical Law, and with that advantage, he took the liberty to dispose of all the recent cases- simply because 1; He could, and it would be Hermione Granger he would see in fumes, and 2; they all were innocent- practically screaming innocent by the lack of evidence written on the parchment, which Hermione obviously did poorly on reviewing, so why convict innocent people for things they didn't it were forced to do? So he pulled the plug, and dispatched all four of them. Well, until the next morning, where he saw all of them back where he had last seen them. Granger had tracked them down.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come i-" and the door swings open and hits the wall when it is pushed back. Standing there in the doorway, is an angry Hermione Granger. Typical, really.  
"-knocking would be courteous, shows manners."

"You- because of you I had to track down all of the suspects again. You have no right to be doing a job that you're not qualified for!" and she bites her own tongue and groans. "And why am I even talking to you, this is pointless anyway. I'm going to Shacklebolt and having you repealed from your ability to snoop into my side of the department." she begins to turn on her heels, but Draco's snicker stopped her halfway. How dare he!  
"I let them off because if you can't notice," he props his feet on the corner of his desk and rests his hands on the back of his head comfortably. "Three out of four are innocent, the one with very unattractive hair- Polek, however, is the guilty one. Why are you looking at me like that? I just read the work, Granger. Polek used Imperio. Isn't it obvious?" He raises a brow at her, but she scoffs.

"Stay away from my work, Malfoy. I know what I'm doing, so stop being such a bother. I believe your assistance isn't needed in my department, so worry about yourself. And don't speak to me as if you know me in a particular manner." She turns fully away from him now and starts for the door.

"You didn't marry, Granger. Skeptical about that."  
"I cannot believe you! My personal life doesn't have anything to do with you." she whirled around in anger, fists clenched. "Mind your bloody business and just- just don't, don't ever think you can talk to me as you please just because of working terms!" she scowled bitterly. "I can never, forgive you." And she's was gone before Draco could even open his mouth to snap back at her.

"Don't tell me- is that what I think it is," Scorpius gaped. He had poked his head down on the lower bunk to see if his sister was awake. She was, but also fiddling with the ring she and their Mother fought about a while ago. "Mum told you not to buy that ring, Gen. She's going to..." He trailed off and climbed off the top bunk to approach her. "She's going to kill you! And I can't believe you would even disobey her like that..." Genevieve holds out the ring in front of him quietly, and he hesitates before he takes it into his palm and slips it on.

"Remember when the shopkeeper said his son felt-?"

"-I don't feel anything." He quickly stated, rolling it in her palm. She hands it back to him. "I think he was fibbing, Gen. He tricked you," he shook his head. "Then again, it's not that hard to."

"That's not...okay, look." she heaved herself out of bed and wandered over to the desk and picked up a notebook filled to the bottom with notes poorly scribbled in pen. "That guy said it burned when he put it on, and it burned when his son put it on. I think this ring only reacts to non-magical beings. Like, only wizards can wear it."

"Well good job, Gen. So it's a ring made from magic, at least Uncle Harry isn't a Muggle." He tosses the notebook aside after starting at the pointless notes that Gen had jotted down. "Another plus on giving it to him."

"But why would Mum tell me not to buy it?"  
"It is kind of ugly, you know." he replied, sliding open the closet door and disappearing inside of it before he emerges again, but changed out of his pajamas. "Maybe Mum just thought it wouldn't suit him. Matter of fact, that stupid thing was pricey."

"I saw Uncle Harry looking at it though- practically gazing. He likes it, so I'm giving it to him."

"Sure beats the thing I got him."

"Which was?"  
"A book about wizards. Information is very poorly written, but I think he could take it as a joke."

He was right. Draco Malfoy managed to prove her wrong. After rereading the reports and various notes, Domion Polek, whose father was a part of the Dark Lord movement, had finally lost his marbles and lost his conscious and had finally snapped, using the Imperius on innocent Wizards and started a killing spree on Muggles. At first, it was portrayed as a group attack. Over the years there have been cults attempting to bring back what the very infamous Tom Riddle had attempted to create. It was a relief when they caught him in time and stopped the curse. Twenty-seven innocent deaths. Twenty-seven children, specifically. It was horrid, having to visit the scene with Harry and Ron. So much blood...

"Hermione, we're going to start the trial for the Polek case. The first one is-"

"Margy, set it so Polek is the only one being questioned. The others are innocent, Malfoy was right." she admitted. "I need to set up a testimony really quickly..." and she's scrambling to grab parchment and a writing utensil.  
"Mr. Malfoy already set a testimony, Hermione." the secretary piped up sheepishly. "He said you might need this," and she handed the brunette a long piece of parchment before retreating back outside to her desk.

The Burrow was packed with family and friends. The birthday dinner was to be set in the backyard with the stretched out table inside the newly set tent. Scorpius and Genevieve, along with the other older children, have been helping set the table and clean the outside of the Burrow while the young ones helped Grandma Molly prepare.

"This family is huge, I tell you," Teddy sighs as him, James, and Scorpius and Fred are lifting the last table and connecting it's end with the other. It was a long table set, with many chairs and plates set. Almost like those tables Scorpius would see when he read books about kings and princesses and dragons.

"No kidding," Scorpius replies. "since we're done here, how about we go play some quidditch in the lower field?"

"No, if you're going, I'm going too." Victoire chimed all the way from the other end of the table. She was setting utensils and glasses with Genevieve and Roxanne. "We're going."

Genevieve scoffs, "I'd rather eat dirt than play against them."  
"Scared, are you Gen?" Fred cooed, bending his arms and flapping them. Genevieve turned to them in protest. Even though they were fairly far from the girls, they could see the fiery flame in Genevieve's eye.  
"Excuse you, Freddie," she hissed. "But just because I don't look like flying material, I'm sure I could beat you guys in a round."  
"Let's try and play then, we'll be back right before the dinner starts."  
"Fine!"

Draco stared himself down in the mirror and adjusted his tie. He would depart to Devon for the Weasley residence with his family in fifteen minutes, and just the thought of it made him uneasy. He was still on bad terms with some of the family- Weaselbee, Granger, Percy... he shook his head and finally fixed his tie, then checking himself one last time before he headed out into the hallway to the main parlor where his Mother would be waiting. The day before, he had practically saved Granger's arse during the Polek case. If she were to sentence the wrong people, she would've ended up in the cell herself. Polek confessed that day, in the cage. Every bitter detail, he confessed, and Granger had smothered him to the ground with her words, and with his testimony. Of course, this was just work. He had to write it, otherwise she wouldn't have had the time to conjure one for the trial. He was just doing his job, as all...  
"You look rather handsome, Draco." his mother beamed sweetly. "Your father has gone off to the carriage. We better head there now."

"You're cheating!" Genevieve screeched from high off the ground. The score was 79-63. Boys to girls. Luckily, Lucy decided to join in the fun. During streak of the girls' three times in a row score, Genevieve's broom started to go faulty. She knew it was the works of Fred. Damn, he was a mischievous one. So Genevieve held onto her broom as it jolted about, Victoire speeding past her to take over for her. "Fred, you are so dead!" she shrieked angrily, trying to maintain her out of control broom. For a second, it was still, then it jolted once more before it took off. Toward the Burrow.

"Has Hermione shown yet?" Ginny called into the den. Apparently, Hermione would run late due to work. But that was fine for Harry and her. Less tension if she and Malfoy saw each other after they were seated for dinner.  
"What about the older kids? I haven't seen James."  
"Lower field." Percy's eldest daughter Molly chimed. Oh, she had a thing for tattling.  
"Playing Quidditch?! George why did you let them into the shed?" Ginny demanded, stalking toward the window to try to get a view of the field.  
"Why are you assuming me? I wasn't out there. Probably Fred. Mischievous, I tell you."  
"Gee, never heard that before." Ginny replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Molly, could you walk down to the field and fetch them? They're in trouble now."  
"Let them have fun, Ginny. It's quidditch."  
"James could be using my latest Nimbus, for all I know, George. I can't have him trash it." she reminded, then heading back into the kitchen to help finish the rest of the food to bring out to the tent.

It was a good twenty minutes later where the family started to head out back toward the tent. Dusk were to fall soon, and Molly did not return with the other children yet.  
"I swear," Ginny mumbled after she stepped outside, witnessing a black and green colored carriage descend from the sky and slowly come to a landing a few feet from The Burrow. "Where are those children-?"  
A figure quickly swooped past her, wisps of hair flying around as she tried to adjust her eyesight. Squinting, she caught a sight of blonde wispy hair. Screaming- yes, it was Genevieve!  
"Look out!" James shouted, him too zipping by on a broom, followed by Teddy and Scorpius and Fred and the girls.  
"What's going on out here, Ginny-" and George bit on his own tongue before he finished his sentence. "Dammit, Freddie."  
"George, Genevieve is going to get hurt!" but she spoke too soon, because the girl with the blonde hair holding onto the faulty broom crashed into the Malfoy carriage.

Unfortunately, Gen's broom had collided into a parked carriage. She wasn't hurt- or at least she thought. She was laying next to a black stallion, who bucked once she stirred. _Mum is going to kill me..._

"Are you out of your bloody damn mind?!" a voice bellowed. She rolled over and groaned, mumbling curse words while she finally regained her balance and was on her feet. It was a bulky man in the finest attire. Long, near white-blond hair, and in hand- a cane. Looking over to the carriage, Genevieve found it to be undamaged. Wards, it probably was, because there on the evergreen grass was broken wood, and bits of what was a broom. The man in front of her was shouting nonsense, but she quickly eyed him and told him to be quiet. Bold, she was. No, crazy, she was! The man just stared. He stared and stared.

"Gen! Gen! Gen, are you alright?" Scorpius shouted from a distance. When he finally approached on his broom, he clumsily got off and rushed over to his sister. "Mum's going to murder me, ooh, cricket!" he sighed, and turned to the boys who had followed. "Fred, you're so dead! She's bleeding!" that's when Genevieve noticed a sliver of red on her nose. She was fine- she didn't break anything, did she?  
"Lucius, is everything okay out- oh my, what happened?" it was a woman, with strips of black and blonde in her hair. She was frightened, from her reaction to seeing the broken broom and children gathered around the little girl. "Is she alright, Lucius, what happened?" she questioned again, but Lucius did not reply. He was still gaping at the child with the muddy blonde hair and bleeding nose bridge. And Narcissa saw it too-

"James Sirius Potter you are in big trouble!" a very angry Mrs. Potter fumed as she made her way toward the carriage. "How dare you go along with this charade to cause your cousin to get hurt! She could have a concussion!" she quickly went over to the girl and grabbed her shoulders. "Gen? Where are you right now? Can you tell me what day it is?"  
"The Borrow for uhm...Uncle Harry and his birthday. You planned it on a ...Sunday? I think.." and the redhead sighed in relief and pulled her into a hug. "Who are you?" she asked. Genevieve was referring to the two people standing near the carriage. Ginny quickly turned Genevieve around and patted her back. "Scorpius, Fred, the lot of you will be in trouble! Take Gen to Grandma Molly. She's bleeding..." she watched them stalk off and then turned to the Malfoy's. Luckily, Draco just climbed out of the compartment after the children stalked off.

"What the bloody hell was that?" the young blond demanded, brushing off his clothing once he stood next to his parents. "Potter," he mumbled. Ginny nodded.  
"Malfoy's," she sighed. "Glad you could make it- don't mind her, she's tougher than she looks."

Ginny knew that they were catching on- Lucius and Narcissa. This wasn't going to be a very comfortable night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know i'm really behind, and im sorry- but I've been prepping for school since it's starting and school is terrible, guh...and I had to rewrite some of this because I just wasn't feeling it. Anywhoozles, I'll still be updating as fast as I can, but school could become a small problem, but don't worry. i will update often! so yeah, thanks so much for sticking with me, holy crickets! Oh, and I know many of you are wondering, "omfg ewh, why is Gen in Hufflepuff?" Well, there's kind of a side story to that, and it will be posted much soon. Alright, Much love, ~drinkblacktea


	5. Tell Him, Or I Will!

asdfgdsdfghjkhafghjkhl i missed you all /sobs

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The tent was awfully quiet when Hermione drew back the flap and emerged into the warm aura of happiness with family and friends- wait...who...oh, fucking-

"Harry!" Hermione was pulled back outside of the tent, nearly staggering backward into her friend. He let go of her arm and stood his place in front of the entrance.

"Hermione-"

"Harry James Potter...what..is.. Are you completely daft?" she hissed in a hushed tone, her hands firmly places at her hips. Oh, yes, this was now serious. "I was not told about any of this, why is his family- him- why are they here-" her eyes widen. "Harry, what are you trying to do, where are the children?" Harry points behind her, toward the back door of The Burrow, and she turns on her heel to take off, but he grabs her by the shoulders to prevent her from stalking off. Hermione was off guard, her mind in a complete mess since she was in panic. She needed to find her children- where were her children?

"Hermione, listen to me!"

"No! Harry, why didn't you tell me they would be here?" she whipped around angrily, glaring at her best friend- enemy, for a short while now, but later, she would get over this. Well, Harry wasn't exactly sure about it this time. He didn't have to answer though. Hermione was smart, like she always has been, and scoffed when she finally figured it out after a short quiet moment.

"Oh, God, Harry." she groaned. "Harry..."

"Hermione, hear me out. Just, hear me out, please," the raven haired boy begged. He swallowed hard as he scanned the brunettes' confused and panicked eyes. Hermione stared, her expression tainted with disgust. "I love you, Hermione, I do." he began. He fumbled with the hem of his shirt. "But I'm just helping you realize what's right."

"What _is_ right, exactly, Harry?"

"You know! You...know, Hermione." he said uneasily. "You're giving them a life that is hardly full. You're giving them the half-truth, Hermione."

"Where are they?" she asks, attempting to change subjects. She's edgy. Harry doesn't bother to answer. He's sticking to this topic and refuses for Hermione to walk away from it.

"Do you love them, Hermione? Scorpius and Gen?"

"Why would you ask such a question?"

"Do you?"

"With all my soul and more, Harry. You know that."

"Children feel sad too, you know. They know what's wrong, what's right- like adults. I can tell how they feel, when James and the other kids talk about their dad's while they can't-"

"Harry, stop it!"

"No, you stop, Hermione! Stop running away!" Harry shouted. "Stop running away and hiding from the past, from what they need!"

"Mum? Uncle Harry? What's going on?" a voice calls from behind her. Hermione inhales a quick breath and turns around. Scorpius is standing a mere ten feet, muddy and sweaty looking. He has that same panic glint in his eye his Mother currently wore as well.

"It's nothing, Scorpius." Hermione mumbled. "Where's your sister? Go inside,"

"She's got a broken nose," the boy said, cringing when his mother stared at him. "She refuses to drink the potion Granny Molly has."

When Genevieve was eight, she had fallen off the top bunk and broke her arm and chipped a bone. Hermione had given her Skele-Gro at the time, and the effects were working-just painful. Let's just say, it is the least favorite of potions to be drank.

"I'll be there in a minute, Scorpius." Hermione assured. "Go inside." but Scorpius stood his ground, eyes pleading for his Mother to come along and follow.

"Scorpius, go on. I'm fine." Hermione said again, and the boy retreated back inside, the back door shutting with a loud bang.

It was silent for a short time until Harry spoke again, but Hermione stopped him.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a daughter to calm."

Harry quickly responded. "It's funny, you know."

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione hissed.

"You act like you care- like it's perfectly fine- and that you _own_ them-"

"Harry Potter, _how dare you_!" Hermione hissed angrily. "I've given up everything for Scorpius and Genevieve. I am given them everything I could- even my undying love! I'd risk my life for those two and you know that!"

"They are living by the lie that you created, Hermione. That their father is dead. This isn't War anymore, or about you, Hermione. This is about the present, about Scorpius and Gen- and Draco."

"Why...why do you keep insisting all of this- I am their Mother!"

"Well, maybe you need a reality check." Harry said, a bit too straight forwardly. He winced when he noticed the pang of guilt overpower Hermione's doe eyes. He sighed. "Hermione. If you love your children. Your two beautiful children, then maybe you should give them what they've deserved all these years."

Hermione, back turned to her best friend, started for the back door.

"Excuse me," she shuddered a solemn breath. "but my children need me." and she found her way inside the warm Burrow, where she would see her children.

Draco could feel Ronald Weasley's stares burning into the side of his skull at this moment. Draco took his rightful place, next to his parents, who were placed right next to the Potters, and a few other empty seats a few seats away in front of them. Dinner would not be served until a good few minutes when everyone has gathered- and by that, it meant the children that had caused mishap beforehand were getting spanked, perhaps. Ignoring the redhead's stares, Draco paid attention to his old Father, leaning back in his uncomfortable looking seat and staring off into space. What was wrong with him?

"Lucius, are you alright?" his mother asked in a low tone, leaning forward toward him. Draco pressed himself back toward the chair. "Lucius," his Mother repeated again, this time, she gained his attention.

"It's nothing under concern," Lucius replied hastily, turning to his wife and flashing a small signature smirk. Draco, being slightly uncomfortable, cleared his throat. His Mother then returned to her normal sitting position and began a conversation with George Weasley's wife about her new decor hobby

Conversation wasn't difficult for Draco, but this time- it was. He made small talk with Bill, who had taken the seat in front of him temporarily to speak.

"Don't worry about Ronnie," he shook his head. "Developed a bit of a temper through the years. He's just worried as all." he stared at Draco for a moment, expecting a reply, but but nothing. Draco couldn't really come up with anything- only questions to the Weasel and Granger's split, and her children- if they existed. His mouth was clamped shut, his teeth biting into his tongue. He knew asking these questions could surely cause an outburst, so he didn't ask- well, not now. He would have to wait for a moment where Bill was alone. Maybe they could head for a beer or two after.

"Do you enjoy children, Malfoy?" Bill asks, his youngest daughter rushed over and climbed onto his lap happily, giggling and mumbling nonsense. Draco glanced at the child wearily and tensed when she stared at him with doe eyes. He had seen her before, she spoke nonsense to him the day he made himself public.

"Daddy, it's that man!" the little girl exclaimed again, her hands on the table as she leaned forward over the table. Bill gently tugged her back into his lap. Draco reached for his glass of water and eyed the little girl.

"Yes, Dominique. This is Mister Draco Malfoy," Bill explained, nodding at his child.

"D'you mean Uncle Draco?" Draco nearly choked on an ice cube right there, indeed.

"Are you alright, Love?" Narcissa pats his back softly and raises a brow.

"I'm fine, Mum, it's fine-" he turns to the man sitting across from him. "I'm sorry, Weasley. But I don't think your child should be going around and claiming people as family so often," he warned. The little girl cocked her head in confusion and just stared at him.

"Daddy, is Uncle Draco okay? Are you okay, Uncle Draco?" she asks.

"Draco she's just a child," his mother insisted, smiling at the little girl. "Draco is not an Uncle, deary. He is a friend." she explained to the girl.

"But I thought he looks like you Daddy?"

"What do you mean?"

"He looks like a_ Daddy_."

_What the hell..?_

"-Sorry for the long wait," Molly Weasley chimed, drawing the flap back and entering the tent. "the rest of the children will eat inside. They're grounded, you see." she turned to the others who were all focused on her. "Gen-gen did hit the carriage pretty hard-" and she turned back to the Malfoys. "-our dearest apologies for the damage, Mister and Misses Malfoy." the somewhat plump woman grinned warmly. She reminded Draco of his own Mother- just you know, not with the red flamed hair and snippy anger. He heard his father speak up.

"Apology accepted," he nodded. "Though the carriage was well protected by wards, that child seemed to not be as hurt. Is she well?" and Draco watched Molly's pleasant small fade a bit as she nodded. Why was he worried about a reckless child? Oh right, they were here to basically clear their past, make amends, yadda yadda yadda...

"Genevieve," Molly Weasley began, Draco noticed she tensed a bit. This was beginning to seem odd. "is well...Just a broken nose bridge, nothing but a simple potion and a comfort or two- shall we begin the dinner? Where's Harry?"

"Right here, Molly. I'm here!" Harry drew back the flap from the tent and ducked in. "Sorry, everyone." he says. He takes his seat at the end of the table. "Shall we all start eating? Everyone looks hungry."  
"But what about Gen and Scor and Freddie...and the others?" Rose chimes.

Albus chimes along with her. "And what about Auntie 'Mione?"

"They'll join us in a bit," Harry nodded reassuringly at the two children down the table. He gaped at the family and friends seated down the two rows. "I'd just want to say thanks. For, you know…sticking with me? All this time." he glanced at the Malfoys. "And, it's great to see everyone finally together, at last."

The lot of them give a small applaud before the trays of food begin to rise and float about the table to one person to another. Draco helped himself to a portion of poultry and greens, silently eating while the murmurs of chatter filled the warm aura filled tent. And for some reason, to Draco- it felt...surprisingly comfortable, and right.

"Hey, Malfoy," Harry leaned forward a bit when Draco suddenly turned to look at the host of the party. He cocked a brow. "I know these aren't the kind of things you and your family go to, but, thanks. For coming, I mean. It means a lot- even if it's just because you were forced."

"Well," Draco's hoarse tone dwindled. "that's what colleagues do- I mean. You are my boss." and Harry cracked a grin and nodded, returning to his food and beginning small talk with his wife. The family began to speak about old stories and events that occurred over the years, some that brought the Malfoys up-to-date with what has been going on since then. Apparently, Dean Thomas, an old Gryffindor, had a first child weeks ago; Luna Lovegood birthed twin boys and was traveling throughout Europe with her husband.

Longbottom has also taken position as Herbology Professor in Hogwarts- not a surprise, but it was pleasant for Draco to hear these wonderful events happening to these people that he once knew. He suddenly felt this twist in his stomach- it was either the food, or the jealousy..no, it was the guilt again. Now that he thought about it, Draco pondered whether or not it was karma that was biting him in the arse now. Because he was not wedded, or socially active as he thought, and basically no one really enjoyed the idea of his permanent stay in Wiltshire. It was karma because of all those years he was cruel, and heartless, and those years during the war especially...but Draco, he couldn't control that- could he? He was raised with different perspectives, taught in different ways. He will still always be heartless and cruel, because that's what he was taught to be. And karma was now taking its toll on his life.

About an hour went by. The children who were not grounded and in the tent, were excused to go inside with Molly to serve the grounded children their meals inside. The adults continued to chat and drink, sharing a laugh or two- maybe a hiccup. Draco sat silently as his parents spoke to a few of the Weasley's and friends of Potter's that were from work.

"Hello, Malfoy, how are you?" Ginny Potter asks. She had sat herself down in front of the blond after finishing a long chat with George and Angelina before they took off to their home. Startled, Draco turns and looks at the redhead. For once in, what seemed like forever, she didn't have her children swarming around her.  
For a second, he remained utterly silent, then he replied. "Fairly great, thank you." Merlin, it's like he lost his ability to converse or something. "And you?"

"Hell, Malfoy, no need to sound so formal around me. We're all...friends now, is that okay?" the redhead asks. He nods. "Harry told me you were in Spain before you returned."

"And I was."

"Twelve years, you know? Quite the vacation."

"Family first, you should know." Draco snapped back in a calm tone. Ginny pulled her lips into a thin line. He could tell she somewhat regret suggesting him to stop being formal.

"Ron still doesn't like the idea you- your family is here" she spoke in a low whisper a concerned look on her face. "So just don't mind him."

"Note taken," Draco regarded. "He's still a dimwit, as usual. Surprised he hasn't started yelling yet."

"There's a reason why he isn't yelling at you yet...Anyway, are you planning on marrying soon?" she asks. What the hell- Draco'd rather listen to her ramble about her insufferable brother rather than speak about marriage. Out of nowhere, Ron Weasley appeared by Ginny- eyes bloodshot and cheeks flushed a bit of red pigment. He and his brothers decided to have a few shots of Firewhiskey. He was practically pissed drunk, from what Draco could inspect.

"Come on, Gin. We all know no woman would want to marry a foul arse like...like Malfoy," Ron rested his hands on his sister's shoulders. "Course, Imperius works too...wait, what does that do...a-again?" he hiccups, then stifles a laugh. "He's always been such a lowlife ba-bastard Gin, let's go talk to George-"

"Ron, you can't obviously mean it, you're nearly drunk and could barely contain yourself. Say sorry to Malfoy." Ginny got up from her chair. "Let's bring you inside so you could sober up a bi-"

"Don't! Don't touch me!" Ron yelled, shoving Ginny away from reach. Heads turned to the red faced redhead, whose chest huffed from drunken anger. "We all know why he's here anyway, why don't we just tell h-" another hiccup. "-him?"

"Ron, cut it out right now, have you gone mad?" Lavender approached her husband at ease. She began to tug on his arm. "We're going home, come on-"

"You- don't touch me either!" Ron shouted, wringing himself free. He waves a finger at the bewildered blond who still sat down. "I'll tell you exactly why you're here, Malfoy. This isn't just for Harry." he pauses to laugh. "It's

fucking reunion!"

Ginny fumed. "Ronald, enough!"

Lavender practically jumped when Ron slammed his hands down on the table. Everyone in the room did not make a sound. It was all eyes on Draco and the Weasel, yes. Just like school years, indeed.

"How can you just sit there and look so calm? Are you...are you out of your damned mind?!" he slammed his hands on the table again, and from the other end of the table, George and Bill had stood up from their seats. This guy was completely insane now! Draco stood up from his seat, his stance strong and intimidating. Ron, however, did not care. He was angry and drunk and waiting for the moment to punch the blond in the face.

"Why come now, Malfoy? Why come now after all these years- you and your family? Perhaps you missed the feeling, the feeling of death and fear. Watching people struggle while you get the high end."

"Has it occurred to you that not all are bad forever, Weasley? Or are you still stuck in 1998?"

"YOU'RE POISON!" Ron yelled in disgust. "You're poison and you're cruel! You'll forever be the same bastard that I've always seen you to be. You and your family were too damn selfish and greedy-!" and Draco's white knuckled fist collided with Ronald Weasley's mouth in a matter of moments.

His mother released a horrified gasp. "Draco!"

George quickly dashed over to Ron, but his brother was too quick, for Ron had begun attempting to throw several punches at the blond while blood sputtered from his lower lip. Bill firmly grabbed ahold of Draco's shoulders and dug his nails into them, signaling Draco ought to calm down before anything else could happen. _Easy, Draco. Easy._

"Why are you here, in Britain again? Perhaps to-" Ron spits blood into the grass. "-bang another witch and leave her while she's-!"

"RONALD, THAT IS ENOUGH!" a shriek came from the open flap's tent. Hermione stood there, shaking in anger. Every single pair of eyes motioned toward the petite woman standing a few feet away, hands balled into fists and jaw clenched- eyes blazing with fury.

"Go on- tell 'em, 'Mione. Why don't you tell him what happened that night when he screwed you!" Ron yelled. Draco tensed and glared over to Hermione, then to Ron. Oh, how he wanted to smash his skull in right then and there. He knew he could, and the redhead did too- but he was just too drunk to realize it. "Tell him what happened, 'Mione! Fucking tell him!"

Luckily, George was holding him back, otherwise Ron would be all over the place and causing more chaos than there already is. Molly managed to escort the other family and friends inside for some tea, while Aurthur and Weasley sons, Harry, his wife, the Malfoys, and Hermione, stayed in the tent. Draco's head hurt, for some odd reason. Maybe it was because the pasta he had was terrible, or he was finally figuring this out bit by bit as the minutes passed with the Weasel and witch exchanging shouts.

"You think you have any right? You have no word in this whatsoever!" Hermione shouted. "You, you think you know what to do, Ron, but his is hardly any of your damn business!"

"_Bullshit_, Hermione! This is my business- this is now everyone's business! NOW TELL HIM!"

"KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT, RONALD!"

_What's...going on?_

"FUCKING TELL HIM, OR I WILL, HERMIONE!"

Harry interjected, grabbing his friend by the shoulders to try and snap him from his fit of drunken rage. "Ron, mate, that's enough-"

"YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT, RONALD WEASLEY!" she was crying now, shaking and breathing heavily. She looked deathly ill.

"TELL HIM!" he shouted, face beet red and what looked like tears, forming in his eyes. "GO ON!"

"TELL HIM! TELL HIM- THEM-_ EVERYONE _IN THIS ROOM! TELL EVERYONE HOW YOU BECAME _PREGNANT_!"

_Bingo._

* * *

Authors Note: Because drunk Ron is the best Ron. Haaaaaaaaaa. The school year just started and i'm already beginning to develop the habit of procrastination. ah, school, how i hate you to an extreme. wooo, missed you guys! so, it's like a strobe party in the sky because there's lightning and thunder and it's windy and i feel like there's a wizarding battle going on up in the sky or something, y'kno. Hope all of you loves made it safely to school and have been enjoying your new houses (September 1st, whudduuuup). Sorry I took so long, I've been you know, busy. But I hope this makes up for it? I know it's shorter than the others, but I hope it's a good chapter and not too rushed ( lol jk, it escalated quickly). I kind of wanted to get this whole situation between Hermione and Draco started with because I feel that it's not so much of a Dramione fanfiction anymore (eternal sobbing and sorries). I think I'll begin to focus the story on Hermione and Draco more rather than the children as much as I possibly can. Chapter six is coming up pretty soon! Glad you guys stick with me! Much love, drinkblacktea


End file.
